The Dancing Inside
by UnicaSophia
Summary: There's a new party dance place and the titans are gonna go well except one who doesnt wanna go,Raven.But can a certain someone make her go and get into the rythem?And what will happen when they get there?Pairings:BBxRae and some RobxStar.Please Read and
1. The Usual and the Asking

Hello this is my first ever fic, I hope you don't think I'm bad or something.

Pairings: Mostly BB and Rae, a little Rob and Star

This:-------Where------ means somewhere else okays?

"this means saying something" said Me

'this means thinking'

Ok please relax, grab a popcornpoints to big jumble of popcorn, and read! And please also review! All reviews all loved and I will respond to them.Ok? ok let it begin:

** The Dancing Inside**

**Chapter 1, The Usual and the Asking**

The Titans were all doing their normal day activities. Raven was reading in a corner on the sofa, Starfire was cooking some weirdo food on the stove, and Robin and Cyborg were playing Video games. Well until Cyborg noticed that Beastboy wasn't there.

That's when Cyborg decided to say something not taking his eyes of the game.

"Hey has anybody noticed where Beastboy went to?" Cyborg asked not looking away from the game.

"Nope" Raven said not taking her eyes off of her book.

Robin was just about to say something when Beastboy ran into the room.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Asked Beastboy

"What concerns you friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked from the kitchen.

"There's this new place that has everything in it, an arcade, karaoke, a dancing arena, and…" Beastboy exclaimed the list going on and on.

"Yeah, I've heard, what about it B?" Asked Cyborg.

"I was wondering" Beastboy said now talking to Robin. "If we could all go if that's ok with Robin here".

"Umm, well I guess we could all use a break…ugh…ok but everyone can go right? Robin asked.

"Yeah, of course!" exclaimed Beastboy, "It opens tomorrow at 5 pm!"

"Well ok then, we can go but I think we should try not to be that noticeable, ok?" Robin said.

Cyborg had just beaten Robin in the game because he wasn't paying attention.

"BOO-YAH!" Cyborg said jumping up in excitement

"NOOOOOOO, I WAS SO CLOSE!" screamed Robin.

"Yes, were going, yes! Were going, yes, YES! Sang Beastboy.

"Ok now everyone's going to need something to wear besides their costumes." Robin said.

Starfire then walked over from the kitchen and jumped up and down excitably.

"Raven will you come with me to the mall of shopping? Asked Starfire.

"Ugh umm who said I was going to this place tomorrow? Raven said in her regular monotone voice.

"But friend you must come! I don't wish to be alone there! Starfire cried.

"You won't be alone." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"You will come then?……yes? Starfire asked.

"No I will not, sorry Starfire, I ugh, I don't dance." Raven announced.

And with that said Raven then glided up to her room and everyone heard her door shut.

"Dude, that was just plain mean" BeastBoy said after Raven had shut her door.

"Maybe she does not wish to be my friend anymore." Starfire said sadly and then started to cry. "It's probably all-(sniff-cry-sniff) my fault she does not wish to go."

Starfire then cried fully.

Star, its ok, its not your fault at all, you know Raven, she ugh just doesn't like to do all the activities we do, alright?" Robin said trying to comfort Starfire.

Raven was listening to this whole conversation in her room. Cyborg was just watching as everyone talked his head moving from one to another.

"That's it, I'm making her come cause this time she actually is gonna have fun." Beastboy said confidently.

"Why do you want her to go so much, huh?" Cyborg asked sneakily.

"Because I want her to have fun." Beastboy said.

"And why do you want her to have fun?" Cyborg asked still sounding sneaky

"Cause I just…I just…Cause I just Do ok? Beastboy said blushing and pausing in between words.

"Sure…." Cyborg said with the sneakyness still in his voice.

And Then Beastboy ran upstairs to Raven's room.

---------------Raven's Door-----------

"Raven? Listen up! I want you to come with us tomorrow, It'll be fun and you need fun, and "---Beastboy was cut short because he heard something coming from Raven's Room.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER….well nah im gonna make it a lil longer,lol :

He heard what seemed like crying. He now regretted everything he had just said. He couldn't believe it. Raven was crying, wait maybe she wasn't but what if she was? All these thoughts were running across BeastBoy's mind. He didn't know what to do so he just knocked.

"Yes?" he heard Raven say but not in her usual monotone voice, it was soft and timid.

"Umm, listen I'm sorry If I did anything wrong, you don't need fun your…your perfect the way you are. BeastBoy said pausing word after word. But when he relised what he said he blushed. He was happy he wasn't face to face with Raven cause he wouldn't want her to see him blush.

The door opened and he saw Raven who looked like she was crying and had tried to wipe the tears away.

"I'm not perfect. You think I'm mean, Starfire thinks I don't want to be her friend, and everyone else thinks I'm just plain boring." Raven said in a sad tone.

"No I don't" exclaimed BeastBoy.

"Yes you do" Raven said still sounding sad.

Beastboy looked at her. He could tell she was about to cry. That's when he started thinking to himself.

'I cant believe it, she looks as if she was crying but Raven only cried like 2 times before. Oh no I must've sounded so mean that she's crying, but wait Raven, she hasn't cried since that time with her father.

He didn't know what to do he wanted to make her feel better, but wait if she just would of went to the mall with Starfire then nothing would of happen, so it is kind of Raven's fault.'

But now he had just noticed that Raven had been waiting there the whole time and that was for about 5 minutes.

"I'm ugh, umm I'm sorry I kept you waiting Raven. I'm sorry, but can you just please come with us tomorrow? Asked Beastboy.

"Why should you be sorry? You didn't do nothing. It's my fault everyone hates me"Raven said and she couldn't help it, she was an emotional wreck today, she started to cry again.

'I have to stop crying, I don't want Beastboy to see me crying or anybody else to see me crying.' but she couldn't stop.

Beastboy thought it was the perfect time--he walked up to her and hugged her tightly, he wanted to make her feel better and that's the only thing he could think of.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFY! da da daaaaaaa.I hope this didn't come out short.It was prettyyy long on Word Processor.Ok well i will try to make longer chapters so please don't hurt me ducks down umm ok well please reveiw.It will get better this is only the first chapter.


	2. Shopping and Conversations

Hello Again! I LOVE the reviews I got! I was soooo happy! Some of the members that reviewed added my story to their favorite stories list, (looks really happy)and some even added _me_ to their favorite authors list! (faints from all the joy).

First before I respond and all, I'm going to get Beastboy to do the disclaimer because I forgot it last time.(tugs Beastboy in from out of nowhere)

BB: Umm why am I hear?

Me: To say my disclaimer of course!

BB: Oh, and why do I have to?

Me: Because I said so silly!

BB: I don't want to.

Me: Well your going to.

BB: No I'm not.

Me: If you don't I will personally tell Raven that you like her.

BB: But what if I don't like her?

Me: Ill tell her you do anyway(smiles sweetly)

BB: Fine fine, LatinaMewTitan does not own Teen Titans, or me and Raven would be together.

Me: very Nicely said, Beastboy, buh bye now.

BB then leaves.

I do however own Party Orama(the place there going)

**HoopBanana: Thank you thank you! I'm so happy that you find it good!**

**Untitled-bin: Thank you! Yeah BBxRae is my favorite pairing too! And thank you thank you, I'm so happy that you like my story enough to put it on your favorite stories list!**

**Baby05: Thank you!**

**NinjaMuffin13: Thank you! I think you're a super cool, way talented author so saying my story isn't that bad is a comment coming from youJ. I know, I'm bad with comma's. I either put too much or don't put one where there supposed to be. lol.I hope you like this chapter!**

**Ravenyofdark2: Thank you so much! I'm so happy you think I'm a good writer! And yes I will make more! I am now super happy cause you added my story to your favorite stories and you added _me _to you favorite authors! I'm super happy now!**

**Princess Angel of Venus: Thank you Em! I'm very very happy because you put me on you fav authors list! I know I will review!**

**Dinogirl694: Thank you! And thank you again for adding me to your fav authors and my story to your fav stories! So nice!**

Thank you everyone for the nice reviews now I will continue:

**The Dancing Inside**

**Chapter 2: Shopping and Conversations**

Raven was shocked and she didn't want to let go.'He's so warm…wait what am I thinking? This is Beastboy I'm thinking about. How can I think this way about him, he is always making jokes and….trying to make me happy…Why does he want to make me happy?'

But her thoughts were cut short because the warmness had just let go and she noticed and stared at Beastboy while he began to talk.

"Raven listen I'm sorry but I just wanted you to come and have fun with us for once, please don't hurt me--" Beastboy was then cut short by Raven.

"I'll go", she then turned and walked back downstairs leaving Beastboy behind and shocked.

----------Downstairs in Main Room--------

Starfire was sponging her eyes with a tissue and dropped the tissue when Raven came down.

Starfire waited for Raven to talk, because Star didn't want to say the wrong thing.

That's when Raven had said "Ok lets go to the mall, Starfire."

Starfire looked shocked, if she had another tissue she would of dropped it.

"You mean it? We shall go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire said excitedly

"Yes I mean it, and hurry before I change my mind." Raven said in a happyish but still a little monotone-ish voice.

With that said, Starfire jumped up and down and then flew out the door with Raven following her. As soon as they were out the door, Beastboy came down.

And then Cyborg started asking questions "What cha do to make her go?"

"I just asked her nicely" Beastboy said shyly.

Cyborg continued talking. "Oh really?" Then he turned his attention towards Robin.

"Looks like BB is making moves on his girl."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" BB asked.

"It means your showing that you like Raven finally." Cyborg explained.

"Which is what Robin needs to do" Cyborg said quickly after he said the above statement.

Robin blushed but then got a angry look on his face.

"And who said I liked Raven?" Beastboy asked.

"You." Cyborg said quietly.

"I WHAT? No I didn't!" screamed Beastboy.

"Yea, first its obvious, you to help each other out in battle, and you guys are starting to talk and get along more, and hey opposites do attract." Cyborg explained.

Beastboy then blushed slightly and whispered something under his breath.

"I didn't catch that." Robin said.

"Do you think Raven likes me?" Beastboy said a little louder blushing pink at the same time.

Robin and Cyborg did weird laughing giggles that girls would make.(A/N: I know weird but you know when boys make giggle sounds? Well there ya go.)

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beastboy asked the pink slightly going of his face.

"Maybe….Maybe not" Robin and Cyborg said in unison still making weird giggle ling sounds.

"Oh, whatever." Beastboy said walking up to his room.

Cyborg and Robin burst out laughing.

----------------The Mall-----------------------

Starfire was holding up every outfit up to her modeling each one with Raven just waiting there. Raven hadn't even picked a pair of shoes yet.

"Friend Raven, why are you not picking out an outfit in here?" Star asked.

"Because everything in here is pink, I don't wear pink." Raven said.

"But what about the pants you all call ' the jeans'? There are many different kinds in aisle 3." Star said.

"Fine." Raven said and walked over to aisle 3.

Starfire was right, there were all colors of jeans, well except black, the color in which Raven was hoping that she would find. She looked through all the jeans until she spotted some medium blue jeans with a light blue fade on the upper legs. These were the only blue ones she could find that didn't have sparkles or gems on it. Or well that's what she thought. The back pockets of the jeans had light purple gems that designed 2 hearts together on each pocket.

Star then ran over to Raven and noticed every detail in the jeans and ran back where she came from she then came back with a light purple tank top that matched the gems perfectly.

"Here Raven," she said handing it to her.

"Why this?" Raven asked.

"It will look nice on you!" Star said happily.

Raven had noticed that Star had already bought her clothes and a whole bunch of shoes in a gigantic bag. What Raven did not know is that half of those clothes were for Raven.

Raven paid for her outfit with the Teen Titans found.(A/N: sorry if I spelled that wrong, the spelling check thing isn't telling me how to spell it the way I want it.)

-------------Way back to the tower-----------------

"Raven?" Star asked

"Yes?" asked Raven

" What made you come to the mall of shopping? When I asked you, you said no, what did Beastboy say to make you go?" Star asked.

"Umm" Raven said blushing, "I just remembered that you err.. You would be the only girl there so I realized I err…. had to come, yeah that's why."(A/N: she was thinking up an excuse)

"Oh, thank you for being so very caring, friend Raven!" Star said happily.

----------------------------At the tower----------------------

Raven sat down on the couch and Starfire offered to put Raven's up in her room for her, they argued but Star won in the end. Star took the clothes and put all the clothes she got for Raven in Raven's Closet. She then laid the outfit raven had bought herself on her bed so it was ready for tomorrow. Starfire yelled down to every body to tell them that she was going to bed.

"Well I think I will go to sleep to" Raven said walking upstairs to her room..

"Yeah I'm going to go shut my system's down." Cyborg said going to his room.

"I guess I will hit the hay too." Robin said yawning.

Beastboy was already in his room and he was already sound asleep because he wanted to be wide awake all tomorrow when he got to play, eat, and most importantly dance with Raven…well that is if she let him.

----------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry that this chapter was boring to you……the next one will be way better and longer because the next chapter is when all the fun starts!

Please Read and Review

LatinaMewTitan


	3. Getting ready and Starting the Fun

Hello all! I am happy to post my third chapter! I am so sorry I took so long to post it!

Well first I will do my disclaimer then respond to the reviewers!

**Disclaimer:**

(Beastboy runs in the room with Cyborg following him)

Cyborg; ok so B here tells me that he did something that I couldn't ever do. Now what is it?

Me: Oh did he really?

BB: Yeah see how proud I am?

Me: It wasn't that big of a deal.

BB: SHUSH!

Me: Cyborg would you like to do the disclaimer?

Cyborg: Oh sure-wait what's a disclaimer, you mean that supposedly best thing ever BB said?

Me: Yepp. Read this paper(hands him a paper)

Cyborg: LatinaMewTitan sadly does not own The Teen Titans or anything you recognize as a name brand or company.(he throws the paper at BB) THIS IS WHAT YOU THINK AS THE BEST THING EVER?(starts chasing him around) YOU LITTLE----(gets cut off by me screaming over the noise)

Me(screaming at loud as she can)THANK YOU CYBORG NOW I WILL SHOW THE REVIEWS AND THEN BEGIN THE 3RD CHAPTER OF MY STORY!

----

**NinjaMuffin13:Thank you so much! That's so nice! Ill try!**

**Astrid-Fusion: Umm thank you! Umm I don't know..umm. Right well thank you again!**

**ravenmasteroftele**: **Thank you so much! Thats so nice!**

**dancingirl3:I am, and now i will update more frequetly!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews**

------------------------------

**The Dancing Inside**

**Chapter 3-Getting Ready and Starting the Fun**

"Wake up friend wake up!"

"Friend?"

"Friend Raven?"

Starfire had been trying to wake Raven up for the past 15 minutes, It was not like Raven to sleep later than 10 o clock for it was now 12:30.All the titans were up besides Raven and they all wondered why she wasn't up yet.

"WHAT?" Raven screamed not knowing about anything or the time.

Starfire got startled and jumped back. For one she was in Raven's room and for two she had woken Raven up. She wished she had not now. Raven realized this and her eyes turned to a soft look.

"I'm sorry Starfire I had a lot on my mind and thought I should sleep at least till 10."

"But friend it is past the 10 o clock."

"It is?" her eyes wandered away to her clock which now said 12:34."Oh no" Raven whispered.

"What matters you friend Raven?" Starfire asked quietly.

"I had to meditate at 10:15, I needed to badly because I've had a lot on my mind lately, I don't think I can go to that place, I don't want my powers to get err I just have to meditate ok?" Raven explained quickly.

"No you must go!" Star screamed a little forcefully.

"Fine Starfire" Raven said standing up. "I'll go but I have to start meditating right now, she said forgetting she was actually wearing pajamas that day.

"Friend Raven I did not know you wore what humans call the pajamas" Star said quickly.

Raven was wearing a silky light blue tank top designed with white fluffy clouds with matching pants.

"Oh umm I usually don't but umm I decided that I should so I could sleep with comfortable clothes."

"Oh I understand friend it is ok, well you should start now I will come by at the 3 o clock so we may do hair and look the fabulous!" Star said quickly and left Raven's room and Raven began to meditate.

---------Main Room--------

"I'm tired off losing"

"Ha ha well I'll never get tired of winning, I could win and make waffles at the same time"

"Well then go make them and we'll see if you really can do what you say"

"Ok fine wait how am I going to be able to reach all the way over there and play all the way over here?"

'Knew you couldn't do both at the same time HAHAHA"

"At least I'm still winning"

"Well see about that"

---------3 o clock at Raven's Room------

_Knock knock _

"Who is it?" Raven asked.

"Me, it's friend Starfire, I'm here so we can do the hair and look the fabulous!"

"Ok come in" Raven answered.

Starfire was wearing light blue jeans with a pink sparkly belt that had light pink gems on it. with a light pink short sleeved shirt that said in dark pink gems: Cute Enough? She had on white sneaks. Her hair was damp and ready to be put in about any hairstyle.

Raven had her outfit on too. She had her medium blue jeans with the light blue fade on the upper legs area with the gems on her back pockets on. She had on a purple shiny belt with the jeans. The shirt was a purple tank top that matched the rest of her outfit. She had on black sneaks. Her hair was also wet but it was more wet than Starfire's because she had just gotten out of the shower.

Starfire closed the door behind her and began to speak.

"Raven how will we put our hair? I am most excited!"

"I was thinking of blow drying yours then putting it in a high pony tail and braiding a couple of pieces of hair. It will look nice….I think."

"Raven you have such a good sense of hair styling! I know what I shall do to your hair! I will do the curling of your hair and gel it!"

"Umm ok well we better get started."

-------1 hour and a half later in Starfire's Room---(A/N: just so you know blow drying and curling your hair takes a pretty long time, I should know)

They were know in Star's room and looking into her stand up mirrors

"We look the fabulous!" Star said happily.

"Yeah I guess" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Lets go downstairs and finally go to that party!" Star said still happily.

-----------In the Main Room--------

Starfire and Raven walked in the room and Beastboy and Robin's jaws dropped and Cyborg didn't seem to notice because he was staring at his watch.

"What is the matter friends? Do we look the ugly?" Starfire asked shyly.

"No no no, you look very nice Star." Robin said politely.

"Oh thank you so very much friend Robin!" Star said giving Robin a big hug and making him blush.

Raven kept on just standing there now in her own little world.

(A/N: remember '…..' this means thinking).

'Why am I even going to this place? I shouldn't go, I never should of bought this outfit or anything. It's not like I'm going to get a nice comment or anything. I still look ugly and----'

Her thoughts were caught off because she finally realized that someone was calling her name. This was the second time today someone had been trying to speak to her but she wasn't listening

"Raven? Hello? Is anybody home? Raven?" Beastboy was trying to speak to Raven but she seemed to be in la la land.

"Huh what were you saying, I'm sorry I was thinking about something." Raven said quickly.

"Umm well were about to leave, your coming aren't you? You don't look extra nice for no reason right?" Beastboy said without realizing what he had just said and then blushed. ' Oh No I did it again! I got to start thinking before I say stuff!'

Raven didn't know how to answer to that so she just blushed lightly without realizing she did and just stared at him thinking to herself.

'Maybe I do look ok-- wait no way he's just saying that to be nice'

'_What ever you know he's not just saying that'_

'Yeah I do--wait Oh no I'm going mental, my head just talked to me in my head. I'm going way crazy.'

'_Whatever you say miss I know everything, I've always talked to you and finally you notice. Maybe you are stupid._

'What? No I'm not its just ugh just leave me alone!'

Raven waited for her head to think back but it didn't maybe it listened to her and left her alone.

"Raven? We have to go there about to leave us here all alone if we don't hurry and by the way I just found out that Jinx is going with us. Apparently she coming because she's bored but I think Cyborg asked her too. I can tell they like each other." BB said starting to walk out the door.

"Umm ok, Let's go" Raven said following BB out the door.

-------In the T car------

(A/N: Just to let you know, the boys were all wearing white T shirts and boy blue jeans. And Cyborg used his stone ring so he didn't stick out that much, but Beastboy on the other hand couldn't do anything about his green skin that stood out so much.)

Here was how everyone was seated : Cyborg was driving, Jinx was in the passenger seat.

In the back: Robin was at the left side next to the door, then Starfire, then Raven and finally Beastboy.

-----10 minutes later----

"How much longer? Were kind of squished back here, when I flew there it wasn't this long you know." Beastboy said squishy sounding.

"Well we happen to be in a car which isn't as fast as flying mister know it all!" Cyborg shouted back.

"Fine then but how much longer?" asked Beastboy.

"20 minutes ok?" Cyborg answered.

"Fine" Beastboy said starting to look out the window.

-------Finally at the place------

Everyone got out and walked toward the big flashy place.

-------In the place-----

Its very dark in here but there are shimmering lights of all colors coming out from all different places. There is a bright stage at the end of the wall and next to it a big notice board with papers stock all over it. On the side of this big place, there is what looks like a menu, a counter and doors that go to a kitchen and a very happy looking lady with a apron on that says: Please Ask me want you want and you'll get it! On the opposite wall there were cute eating booths with red, comfortable, shiny, fluffy material on the seats. There was enough room for 2 people on each side, so there was enough for 4 in total. There was a little table in the middle of the seats. There were about 25 different booths. The floor had a thin black carpet that shined with all the lights.

"Whoa" was all the titans and Jinx could manage to say when they walked in.

Then a guy in a yellow tuxedo walked over to them and said "Hello there everyone! We have just opened 2 minutes ago! Since you guys are the first to come, everything is on the house! The food is all free for today!

"Dude that's great! I knew everything was going to go good if we came when it opened!" Beastboy said enthusiastically.

"Please enjoy your stay and always check the notice board. Oh and by the way, tomorrow there is a dancing contest and the prizes are extraordinaire! Just read the notice board and you'll see, oh my more people are coming in!" the manager said as more people started coming in and dancing. He walked over to them and started talking to them.

"This place is the best! It has everything! It even has a arcade in the next room! Oh and look at the menu! I love this place already! It has tofu!" Beastboy said very happily.

"It better have meat too," said Cyborg looking at the menu, "Yeah it does! I love this place so much!"

"And it is most gorgeous!" Starfire said twirling around.

"It is kind of nice" Jinx said looking around.

"Yeah we should come here at least once a week to get away from fighting. You know for a nice break." Robin said also looking around.

Everyone's head turned to Raven who hasn't said anything besides whoa the whole time.

"What? Oh I guess its ok." Raven said in her monotone voice.

By now there were a whole bunch of people dancing around, eating, playing games, and looking around. Robin was teaching Starfire how people dance on Earth, Cyborg and Jinx were eating Ice Cream and Beastboy was still looking around. Raven walked over to a empty booth and sat down pretending to be looking at the menu.

------Star-Robin-------

"Ouch!" Starfire had just stepped on Robin's foot for the fourth time.

"I am most sorry Robin!" apologized Starfire for this fourth time. "I know how to, its just I am nervous because people are staring."

People were indeed staring. Its not everyday that two titans were dancing in a public place.

"Just forget them and they'll go away." Robin said politely.

-------Cyborg-Jinx-------

"Hey Cyborg" Jinx said

"Yeah Jinx?" Cyborg asked.

"Thanks for inviting me" She answered.

"Oh No problem" Cyborg said blushing.

They both got up and began to dance a little together

------Beastboy -Raven-------

Beastboy walked over to Raven because he saw that she was all alone.

"So umm your going to get something to eat?" BB asked

"No, I just was looking at it" Raven answered.

Just then The song Like You by Ciara and LiL Bow Wow came on.

"Umm do you.(gulp) do you umm." BB said very slowly.

"Do I what?" She said monotony

"Do you(gulp) want to dance--you don't have to if you don't want to but you know everyone else is and I have no one to dance with and--he said getting cut off by the look on Raven's face. First she looked shocked but then she looked kind of mad.

"I don't dance" was all she could manage to come out of her mouth.

"Oh well umm please?" BB asked quietly. "Listen if you don't dance with me, those guys over there(he pointed to a large group of boys staring at them) are going to ask you until you say yes."

"At least I don't know them" she said monotony.

"Oh I didn't know that the famous emotionless Raven was shy, and she would rather dance with someone she doesn't know than dance with one of her friends." he said sarcastically

"No I'm not I just--Raven was saying but she was cut short because Beastboy pulled her by her arm and stood her up on the dance floor.

-------------------------------

Ok ok, don't hurt me if you don't like it but I worked hard on it! And I'm so sorry it took so long to post it. I had a problem with my network internet thingy ma giger.

Please Review, and I don't mind ideas, but there will be a surprise in the next chapter…well if you think it's a surprise but Oh whatever just please Review.

LatinaMewTitan


	4. Questions and Dancing

Hey! I'm so sorry this took me long again, with school now, homework, and everything else going on, I haven't really been able to post this chapter. But I am now and I hope you enjoy it! Now for the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I sadly(tear) do not own Teen Titans, if I did, do ya think I would be making up a fan fiction for it when I could just make the episode? Well the point is that I just don't own it…..**

Thank you for all reviews!

**NinjaMuffin13:Oh thank you so much! And thank you again that is also so nice! I'm so happy, thank you!(twirls around happily)**

**Astrid-Fusion: Thank you! Oh no its ok, I do get hyper at times to! And thank you again!**

**Darkdemon3592: Thank you! Umm ok… and I didn't know that it didn't accept anonymous ones. I'm sorry..**

**AlyRaven: Thank you I try! And thank you again!**

**Teleportal: Aw thank you! I hope so!**

**Dinogirl694: Thank you!**

**Oranfly: Thank you!**

**Katherina but call me Kat: Thank you! I try to update soon, I'm sorry if I wasn't soon enough!**

**Ferrai: Thankies!**

**Digital98: I hope this was soon enough! Thanks!**

**-------------------------**

Now thank you everyone for the reviews, now I shall begin ma story!

**The Dancing Inside- Chapter 4**

**Dancing and Questions Start-**

"What are you doing? I don't want to dance!" Raven was trying to loosen the grip on her arm but suddenly he let go.

"Raven why don't you just have a little fun? You didn't wear something other than your regular outfit for nothing right?" Bestboy asked over the loud music.

"Whatever but I'm not doing anything, I'll just stand here."

"Whatever Raven, your so---" but he was cut off because the manager had just come on the mic and the music turned off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tomorrow will be our first contest! This contest will be fun, worthwhile and prizes will be won! Just check the Board for more details, I just wanted everyone to know."

Then the music began again and a lot of people continued dancing. Beastboy walked over to the board and began reading it, and after he was down he walked slowly back to Raven who was standing as if she was waiting for an appointment.

"I cant enter the contest." Beastboy said sadly and nervously.

"Why not, didn't you want to or something?" asked Raven.

"Because people cant go solo." he announced.

"I don't get what your saying." she said monotony

"The contest isn't for---" But he was cut off yet again by mister manager who seems to like cutting people off…

"I'm sorry for interrupting any special moments, conversations, any of that stuff but I forgot to tell everyone the most important detail of the contest! it's a _couples _contest! Oh yea and speak of couples look at all the ones here tonight! There go a red head with a boy with a mask, and aw how nice, one has gray skin and the other has green! Both starting with g's! Well ill write you two down for the contest, and the redhead and the boy with the mask…and those two, and oh cant forget those" he announced looking at the crowd and writing stuff on a lil notepad.

Beastboy nor Raven noticed what he had said until every head turned to him and Raven.

'_What? How dare that guy, yeah as if Ill show up tomorrow' _thought Raven.

"And you all better show up." he said noticing Raven's unconvincing smile. "Or no one will compete and you'll ruin it for everyone."

'_Oh who does he think he is!' raven thought in her head._

"See everyone tomorrow! We close at 11! Open at 2!" he said.

There then was a lot of girl giggles and then the music came back on.

It was now 8 o clock and Star, Robin, BB, Raven, Cyborg and Jinx all got in a booth. Well actually Cyborg and Jinx had to go in another one because there wasn't enough room for them. Beastboy and Raven on one side, Robin and Starfire on the other. They were all still slithy pink from all the blush Dom earlier.

"So friends! Are you all liking this place?" Starfire asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah it's nice." Robin answered.

"I told ya it was gonna be decent!" BB said ethusiascally.

"Well how about we order something?" Robin asked.

Everyone looked at their menus and picked what they wanted and then ordered. Shortly after there food came. Beastboy had tofu, Starfire had fruitcake, Robin had fried chicken and raven had herbal tea and toast. Cyborg and Jinx both had fish sticks and waffles.(A/N: yes I know, very interesting combination, I'll be surprised if they don't get sick, and lol im the author!)

Everyone ate in silence well until once when Starfire asked where the bathroom was, but then everything went silent again. Well until Raven went to get her butter knife without looking and her hand went right on top of Beastboy's. She pulled her hand back so fast all you saw was a blur and then she and Beastboy blushed slightly.

By the time they were done eating it was 9:45. Wow time had gone fast. They didn't even eat that much! They then decided to leave. They were all tired and they had to come again tomorrow even though they didn't want to, but oh well.

They were all now in the car, seated the way they were when they were when they left.

"I'm so tired." Beastboy managed to say.

"Me too." Robin and Star said together at the same time, and then they laughed.

Everyone waited for a response from Raven but didn't hear any so they turned their heads to her and saw that she was sleeping her head on her knees. But suddenly she woke up.

"Well I'm going to sleep, I do not know why I am so tired friends but I guess I will" star said falling asleep after the word will and her head drifted to Robin's shoulder. He blushed and then looked at her. She looked so peaceful there and he didn't want to disturb her.

Raven looked at Starfire. She wished she could be comfortable. She wished someone had liked her and she could like them back. But suddenly she drifted away and soon fell asleep. She didn't know where her head was and she didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was asleep, way fast asleep.

What she did not know was that her head had drifted to Beastboy's shoulder. He blushed when he saw this and soon he fell asleep, his head landing on top of hers. Eventually Robin drifted off too but his landed on the window.

"Aw look at them." Jinx said looking at all the sleeping Teen Titans well except Cyborg who was still awake since he was driving the car and all.

"Yea they like each other so much, but they denial it. Ha so funny….." Cyborg said yawning at the end.

Finally they arrived at Titans Tower, Cyborg had dropped Jinx off at the Hive. Now he didn't know how to wake up the sleeping titans. Then finally he got an idea. He beeped the horn and everyone woke up. Everyone blushed that was sleeping, seeing how they had their heads.

----------------------------

I'm so sorry this chapterwas shorter than my last. I tried and I don't like splitting stuff up, so the next part will be in the next chapter. By the way, does anybody know if kissing is K plus, its not teen right? It cant be cause all those fairy tales for little kids be kissing, so lol I guess its ok for K plus, if anybody has an answer please tell me. And ideas are welcome! I don't mind them at all, and I prob will add em somewhere if they go good with the story.

LatinaMewTitan


	5. Author's Notice!

**Authors Notice!**

Many of you who read this story may be wondering what is taking her so long to finish it?

Or to even just get to the next chapter?The thing is my computer had gotten a major virus that wiped everything off my hard drive. I had to get a new hard drive and everything. I also lost the chapter I was working on. I forgot what I was going to do and now I have complete writer's block for this story.

**I will try to update and get a new chapter up when I have time and remember everything that I was going to do. Sorry Hope you'll understand.**

**Sophia aka LatinaMewTitan**


	6. The Sorry End

I know know, you all want to kill me for taking forever to upload.

And I did have a full 4 page long new chapter...Untill my harddrive died.

But I had managed to save my stories on a CD and now I had them all.

But I can't open any of them at all. Because I was using Open Office last

time but I can't download it for two reasons

1)The computer I have now hardly has any memory therefore I'm not allowed by my brother.

2) Even though I'm not allowed,I tried and it doesn't work. It takes me a page where I then

click on window OpenOffice 2.0.4something like thatand then takes me to 'Bouncer'

page and no matter what I try,it doesn't work.

**More reaons why...**

I've been reading through my two stories and you know what?

I realized I'm not very good at it. Atleast for fanfiction anyway.

My stories are newb-y with not very good plots and cheesy-ness.

Therefore,I will be leaving.

And restarting over new later on.

I hate to say it but to put it simply...

**I gave up.**

Yeah, I know I'm horrible.But life hasn't been..the greatest lately and I keep

losing hope and losing encouragement.

I'm very sorry.I sound like some wimpy little kid now.

I feel horible for having to abandon my stories, simply horrible.

I guess what I'm trying to say is,I'm starting over on a new account.

My writing skills are alot better now,believe it or not.

If anybody was actually interested in any of my stories, I am deeply sorry.

Maybe I will update again..one day.Though I highly doubt it.

**Farewell and Bye.**

_Love Sophia._

PS:I might, just might,if I do get a new account, will maybe put it in my profile..

Just maybe though..


End file.
